The present invention relates to an improved mounting arrangement for a measuring device of the type comprising a measuring scale, a carrier which supports the measuring scale, and at least one clamping element for fasting the carrier to a mounting surface of one of two objects, the relative position of which is to be measured.
German Pat. No. 27 12 422 discloses a length measuring system which includes a housing that surrounds the measuring scale and the scanning unit. This housing is fastened by means of screws to a machine part.
German Pat. No. 25 05 585 discloses a length measuring system in which a housing, which encloses both the scale and the scanning unit, is fastened at both ends to a machine part by means of angle brackets which define in the vertex region a joint in the form of a groove.
German Pat. No. 26 30 880 discloses a length measuring system in which the housing, which encloses both the scale and the scanning unit, is fastened at both ends to an object to be measured by means of ball joints.
In the measuring systems described above, precisely positioned bores must be provided for the fastening of the housing to the object to be measured, both in the housing and also in the object. The formation of such precise bores represents a considerable expense in many applications.
The document "Messen und Prufen/Automatik", July and August 1974, page 438, FIG. 12a, discloses a known practice for fastening a scale to a narrow supporting surface of a machine part by means of clamping shoes positioned at one side of the scale. In this arrangement high contact pressure forces of the clamping shoes against the scale are needed to hold the scale carrier in engagement on the supporting surface in the face of vibrations and joltings of the machine.
German DE-OS No. 38 08 384 discloses a measuring arrangement in which a scale carrier defines on both side surfaces a lateral groove. Clamping shoes engage this lateral groove in order to fasten the scale carrier to a machine part. This arrangement provides a secure seating of the scale carrier on the machine part, but is relatively expensive in construction and requires considerable space to implement.